


Love The Way He's Talking (to me)

by Vante_20



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aka don't be whack kids, Bible, Bottom Qian Kun, Boys Will Be Boys, Can mark gift me a bible too?, Cause we support healthy relations in this household, Cock Rings, Consensual Sex, Handcuffs, Healthy Relationships, Holy Water, Keyword: almost, Lace Panties, Leather Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, My First Smut, Please Don't Hate Me, Power Bottom Kun, Sex Talk, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, So Kun plans a surprise, Sub Qian Kun, They talk about their limits and all, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Top Liu Yang Yang, Top Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Top Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Voyeurism, WayV is stressed, almost, please be kind, this is so kinky, we all need, will add later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vante_20/pseuds/Vante_20
Summary: WayV is stressed. Kun plans a whole ass weekend to have fun and relax. And fun they have. *ahem ahem*AKA smut since Kun is having a thot era.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun, Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Caught

Kun prides himself on his ability of being tuned to the quirks and needs of his six younger boyfriends and bandmates. While almost each of them, in the span of one year of dating, had gotten pretty good at sensing each others' moods, Kun almost had like a Spidey sense right from the start or so _they claim_. He somehow just knew what they needed and tried his best to provide it to his lovers. 

Sometimes it is just company, sometimes someone to vent to and cry on, sometimes it is gifts and well placed compliments and sometimes it is sex. It is common for them to walk in to someone or other having fun when their manager is not around or even have sessions together in the living room when the managers are gone for a good while.   
Now that their manager is married and moved out a little before the wedding, the seven have the dorm all to themselves. So all those instances of finding their boyfriends plastered on each other have increased, not that Kun will complain about it. His boyfriends know how to drive him wild, just like he knows what exactly drives them crazy. But Kun hates having to keep reminding them about cleaning up after and scolding Xuxi for roaming around the house wearing nothing but boxers.

Coming back to the needs of his six adorable, sexy boyfriends, Kun could easily tell how they stress over their busy schedules during NCT2020. The whole NCT 2020 schedule left them busy as it is, with each member participating in at least two units and tons of promotions that come with it. Of course only if the company would stop at that, no they had to put the cherry on top, WayV comeback lined up merely two months after NCT 2020 finishes.

Kun is glad that they are finally getting associated with NCT and can give fans more love and songs but stress is stress. He sees it in the way Ten takes more breaks during practices, Xuxi sticks to Kun and Dejun during the time Make A Wish and From Home promotions, Hendery stays up to practice his Korean with Ten, Sicheng falls sleep almost on each ride home and Yangyang actually doesn't have time to online shop for the latest shoes out.   
Kun feels the stress himself, the ache in his jaw and cheeks from constantly smiling and talking and how his head hurts from keeping himself and others on their best behaviours and conditions physically. 

So Kun decides to give them a heck of a weekend after their comeback is over and the Luwin pair is back from their personal schedule. He prepares for it in secret during the little free time they get during their comeback, making sure none of his handsome boyfriends do not get any wind of his activities.   
But Kun does get caught by Taeyong who barges into his studio one fine evening while he is looking through a site Johnny hyung recommended to him for new sex toys. The 127 leader just looks between Kun, his computer screen displaying all sorts of kinky items and back at the leader of the Chinese unit. Kun can only describe the look as "... i'm part of this group, aren't I?" or "oh no, i know this crazy person", same as the one he saw the other leader wearing that one time he watched Heda- no Henpunzel's antics- during his Vlive.   
Kun simply responds with a hasty move to shut the site and a meek "how can I help you?", finishing the sentence with a voice crack. Taeyong takes a visibly deep breath and shakes his head,"Whatever you are upto, just be safe Kunnie. If you forget to wear the damn condom, I will not hesitate to take the rest of the kids back, Qian Kun." It seems like the leader forgot what he was even here for as he turns and walks out muttering something about Kun being the last person he should have to give _'the talk'_ to. Kun's cheeks are positively red and warm as he reopens the site and regrets a little about still keeping their relationship secret from other members. However some of his boyfriends aren't yet comfortable about everyone in the band knowing about their secret and others are patient enough to give them time. 

After a lot of wait Luwin pair finally returns, the comeback is almost over with and they are given a Friday off to enjoy a long weekend Kun plans to take full advantage off. Friday comes around and they day proceeds pretty well with every member taking time to themselves to relax, Dejun and Ten even going out and Yangyang visiting the dreamies briefly. It leaves Kun to go over the finer details of how exactly he wants the night to go, making sure he won't leave anyone too overwhelmed.   
When they started dating and touched the phase where all of them wanted to sex session with everyone present, experiment and have fun, Kun had made them sit and have a long necessary talk about rules, kinks and everything that was necessary. Kun had each of the details noted in his mind, being careful always when planning anything.   
Kun wouldn't call himself a complete top or bottom, nor a switch. He was versatile, he could top all six of his boyfriends or power dom them, having them wrapped around his finger or submit, giving up all control to them.   
For today he felt like giving them something to drool on. He texted their family group for everyone to meet in the living room at 7:30 sharp. After lunch he locked the ones at home into their rooms and got the decided play room ready. If only things were that easy, he had to wrestle Sicheng back in two times, even refusing his cute puppy eyes and Ten, god Ten would never make anything for him. The other 96 liner kept asking question while Kun pushed him back in his room and even spammed his phone with texts. Kun had to threaten him with a bench out and only then did Kun get peace to finish his preparation. 

At sharp 7:30 he lets them out of their rooms. He sits on the sofa-come-bed with red rose petals littered on the white silk sheets and six chairs surrounding, just out of reach. Kun's outfit makes sure he is the center of attention, the showcase outfit without the blue jacket suit has the five boys staring at him with lustful eyes. He had seen how the harness he and Dery wore had gotten Sicheng hard and kept him and Ten busy in the set bathroom for good twenty minutes. If only they knew what more was to come.   
The moment he sits on the sofa, Lucas is besides him, pulling him onto him and kissing him fervently. Kun feels teeth bite down on his lower lip and allows Xuxi to slip in his tongue while a hand holds his ass and gives it a firm squeeze, pulling a muffled moan out of him. He pulls away from the taller boy when the bell rings, both their lips swollen and red.   
He hears Yangyang's chatter stop the moment the younger's eyes land on him. He drops the shopping bags and approaches him. Kun remembers his game plan and will have none of that, getting up and stepping away from his confused boyfriends. He makes sure to speak in the _brattiest_ tone possible.   
_"On the chairs. All of you. No touching me tonight. Hands to yourself."_


	2. Red Lace and Harnesses

While Kun is a versatile, not all of his boyfriends are. Sicheng is always a top and Dejun prefers being a bottom most of the time. They both like being in a constant position rather than having power trips and their boyfriends are more than happy to oblige them.   
Yangyang takes up the role of bratty power bottom, something he figured out after quite a bit of trial and error. Xuxi, Ten and Hendery love switching things up as situation calls for it while Kun is the last missing piece of their group. He rather not fit himself in one label, being comfortably flexible in every situation. But he is the eldest, the most responsible, the leader even in bed. Making sure no boundaries are crossed and their sessions are fun for everyone. He is often the one giving out punishments and has a different level of authority and control that no one will challenge even if he is the bottom.   
Today he wanted to give his boyfriends the best time possible while being in control the whole time. He waited for his boyfriends to take seat with his arms crossed, takin note of how Dejun's eyes linger on fabric tightly hugging his arms, torso and crotch area just right. 

He sits, making sure to man spread just enough to be not disrespectful, shooting Dejun who he caught looking a smooth subtle smirk. Kun's movement catches everyone's attention and then he starts. "I am sure all of you figured out what is happening. The usual rules apply and I will go over them again. Yes, Xuxi I can see your leg tapping away but this is important." He ends with a quick glare to their tallest lover who is always eager in bed although Kun knows it just been a while since they had a session together.   
Kun makes sure to look into eyes of each of his partners as he makes himself as clear as possible. "The lights are same. Red for stop, Yellow for wait and Green for continue. Whoever tops or reigns control is obliged to ask others and feel free to state their own light. Safeword and safe actions are Lumos and three pinches or taps on any skin. Am I clear?" Kun makes sure to look into eyes of each of his partners as he makes himself as clear as possible. 

Once he gets six verbal consents he continues,"Rules for tonight. No getting up off the chairs. No barking orders. Today you six only and only watch. If I come near you or do anything to you, you are still not allowed to touch me. At all."   
"Each time you break these rules, one orgasm will be denied or ten flogs." He ignores the low growl from Sicheng and whine from Hendery.   
"Feel free to jerk off and make a mess, boys. Everything other than ordering or controlling me and touching me is allowed. Maybe if you all are good enough I might let you guys fuck me tomorrow."   
The last offer has them excited just as their members, outlines visible through their pants.   
"Shall we start? Oh and don't bother taking off the clothes, I will be in charge of that." Kun grins at them, getting desperate yes and nods from them. 

He sits back on the bed and presses play on the playlist he made beforehand especially for this occasion, Nectar playing right off. He smirks and gets up, dancing to their choreo as sinfully as possible, letting his body flow to the music. He sits on Xuxi's lap, grinding down on his clothed dick as the other swallowed thickly and held his chair tightly to not break the rules set.  
Kun leaves a trail of hickeys down the taller's neck and his chest. He gets off his lap and kneels down pulling the boxers, which was the only thing he wore at home lately. He licks the tip of the dick that sprung out and gets up to walk away from the taller, earning a whine from him. 

He smirks as he instead kneels over Dejun who was straddling his chair, no doubt grinding down on it. Kun pulls him by the back of his hair into a heated kiss, other hand slipping into his shirt to toy with his nipples. Dejun mewls into the open mouthed kiss, pressing his tongue in deeper into Kun's mouth when he tries to pull away. Kun slaps his thigh gently to remind him who is in control and pulls away from the other's wet lips. He makes a quick work of his clothes and immediately takes the younger's long dick into his mouth.   
Dejun overwhelmed by the direct approach immediately tries to wind his fingers into Kun's hair only to be stopped by Kun pinning his wrist behind instead. Kun sucks on the dick for quite a bit, keeping sly eye contact with Junnie and pulling off right when the other is close. He cuts off his whine with a gentle peck to the perfect lips and moves to Sicheng. 

Things with Sicheng are usually fast and rough so Kun deliberately takes his time, touching and feeling the other. He peels off his clothes slowly ignoring the clenched hands and the gritted jaw. Once he done taking off the dancers boxers painfully slow with his teeth, Kun reaches up and pecks his cheek. 

He walks to Dery, who seems like he is trying to not come already in his pants. The 99 liner desperately trying to keep his eyes off Kun's predator like moves and stopping himself right before he could reach out and wipe the wet streak on the corner of the lips of eldest. Kun, just to rile Sicheng up more, almost rips of Hendery's clothes leaving plenty of hickeys and soft kisses on the boy, making sure to not push him enough to come.  
"Kun ge. Ge ge-ah." Hendery simply pants his name, clenching and unclenching his hands at his head helplessly. Kun finishes with gentle murmurings his ear, a soft whispered reminder to wait a bit and how well he is doing. 

Next is his baby, his youngest and most brattiest boyfriend, Yangyang. Just as he expected the younger seemed calm and almost unfazed if not for the wide blown pupils and the tent in his pants. Kun watches him lock eyes with Ten who sits right across him and exchange a small nod.

 _Trust the trouble maker duo to shake up his plan._ Kun almost wants roll his eyes and shake his head. He puts his hands on the younger's knee and leans in for a kiss. Just as Yangyang closes his eyes he drops down in front of him, moving along to the sensual music he almost forgot about. He knows Ten's eyes are on him, he can feel them rake his ass and back so he sways his hips gently, kissing up Yangyang's clothed thigh. The younger's hands are behind his back and he tips his head back slightly when Kun feels his dick and pumps it carefully through the jeans.   
Kun opens the jeans and spanks Yangyang's thigh to signal him to lift his hips. When the younger doesn't respond he pulls away and slaps his cheek just lightly to bring the attention back on him. "With me?" "Y-yes."   
"Light?" "Green ge." 

Kun smiles and kisses his temple gently. He decides to reward the younger, stripping him all the way and sitting on his lap. He kisses him sweetly, taking time before biting down gently on the other's lower lip and stroking his hard leaking member. Kun keeps kissing him hungrily, swallowing his needy whimpers as his hand does it's magic, pumping and stroking him fast. Yangyang pulls away from the kiss to breath, meeting eyes with Ten ge who watches them lazily stroking his dick through his pants. Yangyang feels a rush of pleasure when he locks eyes with his other boyfriends and Kun-ge hand working him off the edge faster and faster.   
The last straw is the pinching of his nipple and the almost inaudible "Come." ordered into his ear, making him come undone and spilling his mess on the trouser of his boyfriend. 

Kun smiles and praises him softly, getting off and wiping his hand clean. One look around the room and he sees everyone on the edge of their seats, touching themselves shamelessly. _All except for Ten._  
Kun strips off his stained pants before making his way to the second eldest of the group. All composed and cool as if Kun's actions do not effect him at all. Kun sits back on the bed, staring right into the eyes of his same age lover. "Strip."   
Ten rolls his eyes and unfolds his arms, making a show of how annoyed he is to be ordered around by Kun but Kun knows he loves it secretly. As usual he tries to test Kun's patience stripping at an agonisingly slow pace. "I don't have all day, Yongqin."   
"You never mentioned the playback speed, Qian." Never the less he obeys, hurrying up and waiting for what's his way next. Kun sense the anticipation in the room. Between Kun and Ten it was almost always like a game, the others placing bets on who would top. Tonight Kun was determined to have Ten whining and mewling for him and Kun knows just how.   
"Kneel."   
"You wish."   
Kun gets up and stalks to him, grabbing his chin and pulling him against his chest. Kun watches his eyes travel down between them and back to the carefully blank expression on Kun's face and it's as if the realisation of how naked Ten is and how still clothed Kun is, sets in on Ten. He turns the boy and bends him over the chair, quick to strike his palm right against his naked ass earning a yelp. Kun exchanges looks with his other boyfriends while Ten steadies himself. He hears Sicheng mutter a silent,"Y'all owe me 25 each."  
He considers pleasuring the boy under him, maybe even let him come undone but now where is the fun in that. He continues spanking the boy under him, the sound of his palm on the tanned skin echoing through the room. He lets his lips and teeth graze the other's back, biting and nibbling in between. Ten's little ahs and yelps turn Kun on more but he stops when he sees how red Ten's cheek is under his palm.   
He turns the boy again and kisses him gently before making him sit on his sore ass deliberately. He ignores the surprised pained yell and dodges the hand reaching out to get back at him. 

Kun strips off the rest of the outfit, leaving the harness on and revealing the red lace barely covering him. He smirks as he watches his boyfriends gazes roam his body as he settles back against the pillows. _"Go on touch yourself, now the fun begins."_


	3. Power Tussles

Kun knew kinks of all of his six boyfriends better than the back of his hand and tonight he will exploit each of it to fullest while watching them struggling to restrain themselves. Some of them are better at obeying while others don't take being ordered around that well. 

He keeps an eye on Sicheng's stiff shoulders and intense gaze and promptly ignores them as he touches himself. He grazes his fingertips slowly down his chest, avoiding his boner clad in almost see through red lace and holds his thigh roughly like any of his tops would.  
He smirks as he reaches over to the ice box he thankfully remembered before starting and pulls out a strawberry pop from it.  
He sits back down, ripping off the packet and sucking in more than half of the popsicle with a sated moan when he feels the cold at the back of his mouth. Kun meets eyes with Ten and Sicheng watching him blow the popsicle, giving them his most innocent eyes. He feels satisfied when Sicheng pumps himself just a tad bit more faster.  
Kun keeps deep throating the ice pop moaning obscenely around it and pulls off with a pop. He licks his cherry lips and drags the cold ice down his neck and stops right at his nipple, pressing down forcefully. "A-Ahh Dery~"  
He continues teasing himself leaving his nipples pink and perked, mewling their names softly. Then he turns his attention to his younger boyfriends, all watching and touching themselves in various states of lust. 

He gets up and stalks off towards Dery who seems desperate to come. He decides to help out the poor boy, taking the ice pop out of his mouth with a pop and throwing it into an empty waste bin.  
"Hands aren't enough, are they Dery?"  
"N-no."  
"Hmm. Does my poor little baby want something?"  
"Y-you, Kun ge." Hendery looks up at Kun with vulnerability in his eyes, giving up control without a fight making Kun almost give him what he wanted.  
He cups his cheek and kisses his jaw, nibbling on the corner of his jawline. "Kun-ge doesn't know what you want baby? I have no clue." The younger whimpers under his palm and leans into it.  
"Y-you, your- ahh- your touch ge." Kun pulls away and pecks his nose softly. He glances down to the hands struggling to not hold him and chuckles. "Struggling with rules poor baby?" Hendery responds with a nod so he picks up some belt one of them must have been wearing off the ground and looks at Hendery.  
Dery doesn't need to be explained and simply puts his hands out to Kun who ties them together with the black belt. He checks with the younger before walking to the ice box and getting another popsicle. He settles back in front of Dery who looks at him with awaiting eyes. He licks a long strip up his dick while he rips off the wrapper and then presses the ice to the other side. Hendery moves his hips in an attempt of pulling away but Kun holds him down and licks his length, rubbing the popsicle at the same time. "Ge fuck ahh~"  
Kun takes a bite of the popsicle ignoring the slight stung on his teeth and then takes Hendery's long erect dick into his mouth. He goes down as much as he could without overwhelming himself, using his hand to stimulate the rest. He looked up through his eyelashes to see Hendery struggling against the restraining belt, back arched slightly. Kun proceeds to suck his dick like his life depends on it, pressing the ice into the boy's sensitive spots.  
He choked when the whining, moaning boy love him thrusted his hips up making Kun deep throat him all the way to the base. Kun blinked the tears at the corners of his eyes and kept sucking, reaching into his panties to pump his own hard aching dick, his moans sending vibrations up Hendery's dick. "Kun ge..Kun ge..g-gonna cum fuck! Fuck, ge!" Kun kept sucking and then pulled away the moment the first drop hit his tongue. Hendery ended up spilling all over Kun's shoulders and chest but the boy could care less for he was busy panting, shivering, recovering from his intense orgasm. 

Kun smiles, shuffling back so others see how messy he is with cum and drags a finger through the mess only to push it past his lips and suck on it. It seemed to have snapped something in Sicheng who got up and walked over to Kun in a way reserved only for the boy is extremely mad or horny.  
Kun recognised the flame behind his eyes and got up instantly.  
The thing is Sicheng was definitely strong, his cute and chick- like demeanour provided a good cover for how rough, strong and dominating he actually was. Kun, on the other hand never cared for strength, depending on strategy each time. Sicheng was a flame which could be only controlled if fuelled carefully and restrained before it got wild.  
So the moment the boy made a move to get up Kun was on his feet and pushed the boy back down on his chair before he could reach Kun. Kun grabbed a shirt right next to Sicheng's chair, sitting in his lap as the younger tried to hold him. "Sicheng. No." 

Kun was by no means stronger than Sicheng but he was a force to be reckoned. Over the few years of being a rookie and then a leader of a not properly treated group had taught him to keep his voice level, head clear and never forget his worth and power. Sicheng, not the one to back down easily growled, challenging Kun's authority. Kun let a slight smirk grace his features which sent a shiver down spines of Ten, Lucas who were sitting on either sides of Sicheng. All those who have seen Kun in leader mode or top in bed knew what that smirk meant. Boy they could only hope Sicheng's pride survives. 

Sicheng oblivious to this, bared his teeth to Kun; the whole scene looking like two alphas tussling for power. The tension in the room was palpable, eyes of all the rest of the members locked upon the two. If Kun graced back he is sure he would see Yangyang and Dejun placing bets on them and if so he is determined to win.


	4. Breaks and Check Ins

To be honest Kun knew he wanted to win this tussle when Sicheng still did not give up control, did not relaxed despite him stating his rules. But when the boy bared his teeth Kun's blood boiled and his fingers instinctively yanked on other's hair, pulling him closer. "Ah-No, Kun stop."  
Kun slapped across Sicheng's face, not hard enough to actually hurt him but sting and remind him who stays in power tonight. It must have worked because Sicheng looks surprised which leaves Kun with a good opportunity to tie the boy's hands to his chair. 

Kun pulls away and crosses his arms, looking into Sicheng who looks down now that he realised what position he is in and how he is at Kun's mercy. Kun shakes his head at the other's clearly not thought through antics and turns to the toys he laid out, covered by a red cloth. "Punishment is for all. Hmm what seems better boys? Cock ring or the flog?" He picks up both and holds up for the others to see. 

"Leave the boy a little pride Kunnie. You broke enough of it already." Ten speaks up for his little chick.   
"Are you offering yours instead, Chittaphon?" Kun chuckles at the little shake of head and turns to look at the other usually pale flushed cheeks and decides the boy did experience enough. He deems ten flogs would be indeed too much and puts the flog down. He makes his way to Sicheng and puts the cock ring on him, snug around the base. 

Sicheng had his eyes closed, Kun could tell that he was biting on his tongue to not whine out loud. Kun moves his gaze to Ten instead, motioning him to get up and go to Sicheng's side. The other shakes his head no and it almost seems like he defying Kun. Heck even Ten thinks he is defying Kun. Kun knows Ten better than himself sometimes and he knows that the other just wants the same treatment as Sicheng. _Ten loved a good rough fuck, always will._

All it takes is a few steps towards the Thai boy and push to put Ten on his knees besides Sicheng.   
"Suck it up, kitten."   
Ten doesn’t question, desperately trying to take all of Sicheng’s huge dick into his mouth. Sicheng thrusting hard up into his mouth, using the boy's mouth as a way to get off. _It’s useless_ , Kun thinks.   
His head tips back when Ten's nose touches the base of his dick and Kun knows Sicheng will be losing all the control by the time Kun says stop. He turns to see the rest pumping their dicks furiously, eyes probably fixated on their eldest boyfriends.   
“Ten is a good cum dump right?" His question is directed at Sicheng as he collects the toys for his next target. Sicheng knows he failed his attempt at keeping quiet but fuck Ten's mouth just feels like heaven right now and so more than a few deep moans slip out. A thin hand cups and play with his balls making him cry out, dick aching to cum.   
"Eyes open." Sicheng's eyes land on Kun as he turns and makes his way to Dejun, turning his chair so Sicheng can watch clearly. 

Kun takes off his panties finally, his dick slapping against his stomach. He picks Dejun up easily, switching positions so he sits on the chair and Dejun in his lap. He pulls the boy into a kiss almost immediately, slipping his tongue in.   
Dejun shuts his eyes, relaxing into the kiss letting Kun swallow his languid moans as Kun's large hand plays with his nipple. Dejun pulls away surprised when he feels a lubed finger between his ass cheeks, cheeks flaming red when it prods in easily all the way to the knuckle.   
"Someone was having fun by himself today?" "N-no ge, Yukhei fucked me. Did- did not play by myself." Dejun stammers out as another fingers slips in just as easily. Kun was not surprised, making a non committal noise, against the singer's neck. _Yukhei is big, just makes my work easier._

Kun pulls his fingers out and presses the vibrator he got, pushing it in deep, angling it to find Dejun's spot. The boy in question pants against him, fingers digging into his own thighs out of need to hold something. Kun admires his control but he wants to break it. "You can hold me baby, you waited so patiently for Daddy. Hold me, it will be a whole ride okay?"   
Dejun preens under the nickname and the praise, grateful for being able to ground himself with touch. He feels Kun's hand wrap around him pump his dick as he thrusts the vibrator steadily into his ass. "Kun ge, more please? Junnie wants more, too slow~."   
"Shush baby, Daddy got you. Be a good boy." Dejun whines softly and rocks on the vibrator. Sudden flick of Kun's wrist and Dejun almost cum right there and then. "Ah Ge!~"   
"Hold it baby. No cumming yet."   
Kun smiles as he thrusts the vibrator right there one more time and stops leaving it brushing against the boy's sweet spot. He takes the other vibrator and holds it between his and Dejun's dick, both leaking pre-cum. 

Dejun is mewling against his shoulder when he sees what the elder is upto. He sees a cock ring around Kun's dick and a vibrator pressing in between both of their dicks, the elder's hand slicked with lube. O _h god I won't last even a second_ , he thinks. But he is determined to prove himself wrong and be good for Kun. It is easy as long as Kun is simply rubbing their dicks together, pumping them until the vibrations starts and Dejun almost loses it.   
Kun enjoys the boy's loud moans mixing with his and Sicheng's from the other side of the room. He increased the vibrations all the way to the highest setting after letting Dejun adjust to it; both the vibrators being controlled from his phone.   
"Ah no no no Daddy. Daddy, gonna cum nooo~"   
"Cum baby, make a mess all over both of us."   
Dejun's ends up spilling over his hand and stomach, adding to the previous dried mess by Dery; still moaning and shaking as Kun did not stop the vibrations until Dejun moans about being too sensitive. Kun is beyond turned on at this point and almost wished he did not have to stop but there is no point because the cock ring at the base of his cock won't let him cum and he had two more boyfriends to go through. 

_At least I am not the only one._ Kun glances at Sicheng who is struggling against the cloth tying his hands to the chair, head thrown back as he chants Kun's and Ten's; begging to cum. _As he should be._ Kun likes this new sight of Sicheng at his mercy. It makes something primal unfurl in him but as much as he loves it he knows when anything is too much for his boyfriends. 

"Tennie, let the poor chick breathe." Ten pulls away with a wet sound and smiles at Kun, almost innocent, almost like he didn't just suck the life out of his boyfriends dick without letting him cum at all.   
Kun turns back to Dejun, getting up and settling him on the couch instead of the chair. He motions the other two youngest to join him, letting them know they are free to do whatever except interfere. 

He turns back to his eldest three boyfriends. Sicheng who is getting smothered by Ten's affection, the latter probably making sure he is okay. Xuxi strokes Sicheng's hair while waiting patiently but Kun knows if he had a tail it would be waging eagerly while his eyes sparkle with excitement for what's in store for him. 

He smiles fondly, breaking out of his character for a little, admiring his boyfriends and then turns to take care of the maknaes, giving them water and asking each of them if they are okay.   
The night is far from over but his boyfriends' wellbeing will always be a priority for Kun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome and help write! <333


End file.
